Launchpad
Launchpad – okno główne Orbitera, z poziomu którego uruchamia się Symulator. Służy ono także do dokonywania konfiguracji całego systemu Orbitera. Jest ono podzielone na kilka zakładek, które zostaną opisane poniżej. Oznaczenia w tych sekcjach będą dotyczyć grafik opisujących kolejne zakładki okna startowego. Zakładka scenarios thumb|200px|Zakładka scenariosW oknie scenariuszy będą się pojawiać wszelkie scenariusze, które znajdują się w folderze Scenarios lub jego podfolderach, mające rozszerzenie *.scn. #Zakładki okien z opcjami. #Okno wyboru scenariusza, foldery otwieramy dwukrotnym kliknięciem. #Opis aktywnego sceneriusza. #Po zaznaczeniu tej opcji uruchomiony scenariusz będzie na początku zapauzowany. #Przycisk uruchamiający Orbitera. #Umożliwia zapisanie kopii zaznaczonego scenariusza. #Upróżnia folder Quicksaves. #Rozwija opis, szczególnie użyteczne, gdy tekst nie mieści się w okienku opisu. #Wyświetla okno pomocy w języku angielskim. #Zamyka okno startowe. Zakładka parametres thumb|200px|Zakładka parametres.Drugie okno przedstawia opcje parametrów lotu, wpływ na pojazd z zewnątrz a także wyświetlanie gwiazd itp. Complex flight model – złożony model lotu, symuluje wszystkie czynniki fizyczne. Radzimy wyłączyć na początek. Widocznym efektem włączonego parametru Complex flight model jest niemożność startu statkiem Deltaglider z powierzchni Ziemi za pomocą silników pionowych. Damage and failure simulation – symulacja awarii i uszkodzeń, na początek radzimy odznaczyć, żeby nie było problemów z rozbiciem się itd., zresztą ta symulacja w orbiterze jest jeszcze słabo dopracowana. Limited Fuel – jeśli zaznaczymy tą opcje, to w zbiorniku będziemy mieli tylko tyle paliwa, ile jest w scenariuszu i będzie ono ubywać podczas używania silników. Na początek dla „polatania” radzimy odznaczyć, ale gdy będziemy wykonywać misje statkami, musimy ją zaznaczyć, gdyż niektóre urządzenia pokładowe i autopiloty wariują gdy ciągle mamy 100% paliwa. Auto-refuel on pad – gdy pojazd znajdzie się na platformie startowej paliwo w jego zbiornikach automatycznie uzupełni się do 100%. Nonspherical graviy sources – niesferyczne źródła grawitacji, jest to trochę skomplikowane. Jak wiadomo, Ziemia nie jest równą kulą, a spłaszczoną na biegunach. Dlatego orbita co pewien czas się zmienia, gdyż oddziałuje na nią różna grawitacja. Jednak te zmiany są cykliczne, dlatego da się je przewidzieć i z nimi latać, jednak znacznie to utrudnia zadanie. Na początek radzimy wyłączyć. Gravity-gradient torque – symuluje moment obrotowy wynikający z gradientu grawitacji. W praktyce wygląda to tak, że obiekty na orbicie obracają się z pewna zależnością, definiowaną przez rozkład ich masy oraz orientację względem ciał niebieskich (zwykle tego, wokół którego orbitujemy) Stars – parametry wyświetlanych gwiazd, kolejno: ich całkowita ilość, jasność oraz kontrast. Transparent Glass Cockpit MFD – jeżeli opcja jest zaznaczona, wyświetlacze wielofunkcyjne w kokpicie pojazdu wyświetlacze MFD i wskaźniki HUD będą przezroczyste. MFD refresh - ilość sekund po których MFD (wyświetlacze wielofunkcyjne) zostają odświeżane. Domyślny czas (1 sekunda) jest odpowiedni dla bardzo słabych komputerów. Ustawienie czasu na np. 0.20 sekundy pozwoli na znacznie szybszą reakcję MFD, co powoduje że przyjemniej się ich używa. Generic MFD size – dopasowuje jakość wyświetlania wyświetlaczy wielofunkcyjnych, 1 jest wartością optymalną dla domyślnej rozdzielczości, inne mogą być ręcznie dopasowywane do danego rozmiaru okna. Panel scroll speed – określa (w pikselach/sekundę) szybkość przesuwania paneli wirtualnego kokpitu 2D. Zakładka visual effects thumb|200px|Zakładka visual effects.Jak sama nazwa mówi, jest to zakładka efektów wizualnych, jeżeli mamy do dyspozycji dobry komputer, możemy śmiało wszystko zaznaczyć. Cloud layers – generuje chmury, jako osobną warstwę ponad powierzchniami odpowiednich ciał niebieskich. Horizon haze – generuje na horyzoncie „świecącą” poświatę, która sprawia, że efekt atmosfery jest bardziej realny. Specular water reflections – generuje efekt odbicia lustrzanego na powierzchni wody. Planet night lights – tworzy nocne oświetlenie (np. miast) po ciemnej stronie planet (jeśli możliwe) Night light level – określa jasność nocnego oświetlenia (ignorowane, jeżeli planet night lights jest wyłączone). Max. resolution level – maksymalna rozdzielczość, w jakiej tekstury planet są renderowane, zakres wartości: 1 – 14, im wyższa wartość, tym lepsza rozdzielczość tekstur. Jednak należy tutaj szczególnie zwrócić uwagę na wydajność i w razie potrzeby odrobinę poeksperymentować) Clowd shadows – na powierzchni planet renderowane są cienie chmur. Distance fog '''– dodaje efekt zamglenia, jeżeli patrzymy w dużej odległości na obiekty znajdujące się na planetach z atmosferą. ''Specular effect's' – renderuje na powierzchni wody dodatkowe odbicia w postaci „zmarszczek” co poprawia jej realistyczność. Vessel shadows – włącza wyświetlanie cieni pojazdów na powierzchni planet. Object shadows '– włącza dynamiczne cienie obiektów będących częściami baz. '''Specular ripples from objects '– niektóre powierzchnie (takie, jak szkło, metal czy panele słoneczne) będą odbijały światło. 'Reentry flames '– generuje plazmę i smugi podczas wchodzenia w atmosferę. 'Particle streams '– renderowanie dymu w formie cząsteczek (np. z silników pojazdów). '''Local light sources – włącza lokalne źródła światła (np. w silników, z oświetlenia platform startowych, świateł do lądowania itd.). Ambient light level '''– określa jasność po nieoświetlonej stronie planet i księżyców. Poziom otoczenia 0 jest najbardziej realistycznym, ale sprawia, że trudno dostrzec obiekty w ciemności. Poziom 255 powoduje jednolite oświetlenie całej planety (brak ciemności). '''Background – jako tło sfery niebieskiej można ustawić mapę bitową, która trochę ożywi niebo, można też określić jej intensywność. Zakładka modules thumb|200px|Zakładka modules.Panel modules pozwala na aktywowanie lub deaktywowanie wtyczek, które są dostępne w Orbiterze, są to między innymi nowe MFD, wewnętrzne edytory scenariuszy oraz wiele innych dodatkowych pluginów, które można pobrać z Internetu. Przy uruchamianiu Orbitera radzimy zaznaczać tylko te moduły, których naprawdę będziemy używać, bo wszystkie zaznaczone moduły powodują wydłużenie czasu ładowania Orbitera, a także zmniejszenie wydajności, nawet jeśli nie są używane podczas symulacji. Zakładka videos thumb|200px|Zakładka videosW tej zakładce mamy dostęp do konfiguracji rozdzielczości ekranu, trybu renderowania, głębi kolorów, wybrania, czy Orbiter ma być uruchamiany w trybie pełnoekranowym czy też w oknie. #Pasek wyboru trybu renderowania grafiki (zalecany jest ten, gdzie wyświetlona jest nazwa karty graficznej). #Opcja automatycznego wykrywania sprzętu. #Włączenie bufora szablonowego, pozwala on na selektywne renderwanie pikseli w Orbiterze. #Wybór pomiędzy trybem pełnoekranowym a wyświetlaniem w oknie. #Wybór rodzielczości trybu okna. #Wybór proporcji trybu okna. #Rozdzielczość dla trybu pełnoekranowego. #Ustawienie głębi kolorów. #Włączenie synchronizacji pionowej. #Włączenie bufora ramki. Zakładki joystick, extra i about Orbiter W zakładce Joystick ustawiamy sprzęt i czułość joysticka. Jeżeli nie jest podłączony, wszystkie opcje są niedostępne, gdyż się zbędne. Zakładka Extras zawiera ustawienia czasu, trybu debugowania, rozdzielczości tekstur i modeli niektórych pojazdów, są to opcje raczej dla bardziej zaawansowanych użytkowników, więc na razie lepiej ich nie zmieniać. W ostatniej zakładce są informacje o autorze, wersji symulatora, odnośniki do stron internetowych itp. Launchpad - joystick.png|Zakładka joystick Launchpad - extra.png|Zakładka extra Launchpad - about.png|Zakładka about Orbiter Kategoria:Podstawy